A Fuc Dammed Mistake
by The Owl's Bride
Summary: What happens when a girl with a broken heart, seals a contract and her fate with a demon, just for the conquest of happiness? well... go on and find out
1. Chapter 1

**A Fuc*** Dammed Mistake**

 ** _I swear I do not own Kuroshitsuji´s Characters._**

 _OK, here I go, this time in another language. So about this fic: it´s been a while since I first started it, let´s say almost seven years ago, and in Spanish, then for a few years I haven't update at all and now, somehow, it´s not enough for me to finish it, but also I want to re write it in English. As you can see, English is not my mother language, so it´s probably that you can find many mistakes, in which case if you are reading this and you want to co-work with me as editors or beta readers, feel free and welcome to write me. They are already written about 30 chapters, and I don't know how long will it take me to translate what is already done and write the new ones in both languages, so if you fell in love with the story (which I really hope that can happen) please be patient. When I started writing this fic, I did it for a friend, who was going through a really tough time in her life, and part of it is her story, then and through the years, we had our differences and we did not go on with the friendship, so things end up a little bit more fictional, with hints of biographical and autobiographical parts, that´s why my principal character has a bit of my friend, a bit of me, and a bit of every girl I know, and that I think is my goal: I write from the heart and with the most sincere feelings. With all that said, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it. Hope to read your comments and all your opinions, always with respect, remember: I don't speak English (as much as I would like to) and I´m not a professional writer._

Yours, Owl´s

* * *

 **Prologue: Memories**

To start this story, first let me tell you that I´ve never been the heir of any important family. I´m not the incarnated soul of a traumatize aristocratic nineteenth century boy grieving the death of his parents. I do not own a fortune, a huge company, nor am I an orphan. I´ve never found a dammed aztec treasure and I´m not seeking revenge of any kind. I´m just a girl, a randomly common grown up girl that made a fucking dammed mistake. Yes, A huge one. It turns out that I just ran into a demon, truth to be told, I was really angry, but that is not a justification. I ran into a demon and I accepeted a contract. I sold him my soul. Such a mess uh? Yeah, tell me about it. If you ask him, he´s going to tell you that it was me who called for him with anguish and despear and if you ask me, well, I will have to agree and by now, after this little introduction, I guess you are wondering who am I and what it´s exactly my business with the devil, so here I go.

My name is Sheena Evans and I´m in my early thirties. I used to have a normal family with lovely parents, uncles and cousins. I work, or used to, for living and I went to college. I studied arts and I´m an art history teacher. See? Common life. When everything started a few years ago, I was in a serious relationship, I was about to get married and had my happily ever after, and here comes the problems. Let me tell you about him.

His name was Matt, he was tall, handsome and a funny guy, it wasn´t love at first sight. We started as friends, then we became better friends and then we realized that we just couldn't be apart. We were really good together; we used to say that it was we against the world. We shared the taste in arts, in music, in books, and we start to grow up together learning from each other. I was his pillar and he was mine. It was a Deep relationship, full of happiness and joy. As I said we were perfect for each other, and we built a home in each other's arms. But I was blind. I didn´t learn to read the signs that something was wrong. All the happiness surrounding us, all the safety places around him, all the trust, and all the feelings were tearing apart. They were disappearing and I wasn't able to see it. Maybe it was just a comfort zone, or I was too stubborn to realize that the end was near. I knew then that I was absolutely in love with him, but right now I'm not sure about anything anymore. Somehow suddenly, we look more like brother and sister than a couple, and that was all. One morning, he confess. He was cheating on me, and I felt broken in so so many parts that I thought I could never be rebuilt again. And let me tell you, writing about it still hurts like hell, but I feel the demoniac presence here by my side, and somehow I have to think, that right now I have another porpourse and that life, my life, is really one that I had left behind a long time ago. I hear de devil speaking in my ear, whispering "Please My lady, do go on, tell how we get here" and I do have to go on.

With the cheating confession, after long hours of begging and promises of forgiveness and crying and dramas, Matt and I, and I have to admit humiliating as it is, more Matt, than I, decided to split up. We broke after 6 years of love and partnership. I was devastated, so when after a month he called me again, a light of hope reappear in my life. It was a new flame that made my heart warm as ever and full of love as it was back then. We met again a few days later after the calling, and we started a sick boyfriend-ex boyfriend-lover game. He was still with the other woman, and I, the one that used to be his fiancé, was now his lover. Pathetic. The game was on during a few weeks, until one day, he told me that there was no future in it. That he didn't want to go on, that he was well and in love with the new one, and that I was just nothing. I was crushed again for the second time. I remember that day perfectly: we were drinking coffee, and when he said that it was enough I just ran. I ran as fast as I could, with all my strength draining from my body. The only thing that I was able to think was that everything was lost, that I was lost. That this world didn´t have place for me anymore, and then suddenly, my heart screaming, that I would sell my soul to the devil in exchange of being happy again. And I have to guess that everything started there… emptiness, darkness, a place full of oblivion and dark promises whispered in the air. Soul, temptation, happiness, contract, forever…

I do.

Oh how I would love that you can hear the demon laughing at me now.

* * *

 _Short Chapter, if you like the story and keep up with me, then the next ones are going to be longer._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fuc*** Dammed Mistake**

 _ **I swear I do not own Kuroshitsuji´s Characters.**_

 **Chapter 2: The contract, don't forget to read the small letters**

 _My head was killing me, the cold and emptiness was all over my body, my bones were hurting me and I was surrounded by darkness. The world was spinning and everything was trembling. Even if I would like to, I wouldn't make any sense of where I was standing. Round me was that voice, oh yes. That mysterious, deep, and melodic voice. A voice full of elegance, lust and forbidden hope, so soft and charming, so tempting._

" _So, do you accept the contract with everything that implies My Lady?"_

 _"I already said yes. Do you understand when I´m talking?" and right there the darkness was full and complete, and what was that? Feathers? Black feathers were floating around me, wrapping me, black soft feathers filling that dreamy black space._

The alarm clock was sounding awfully, extremely high and awfully. I stretched my arm to turn it off, but it suddenly stopped, I was sure I didn´t reach it in my poor attempt. I left my left arm stretch there and breathed heavily trying to focus in the reality around me, with a lingering felling left in my chest after a night sleep without dreams and the sound of steps filling the room. At first, I thought that my mother was at home. It was a few years now, that I live on my own, but it wasn´t strange that if she was passing through the neighborhood she would pay me a visit. But realizations come in strange ways: those weren't my mother steps. I didn't recognize them and a cold fear ran through my spine. I suddenly sat on my bed and open my eyes, and there he was. A slender shape clad in black was moving around the room, no, not moving, almost dancing in the room: a tall, skinny man carrying a tray with a teapot, a cup and something like different kind of food on it, with his free hand opening the curtains and smiling. My mouth drop open, and I'm sure I tried to scream but somehow that was an impossible task. And then he turned to face me, his eyes straight into mines, with that freaking eternal smile.

"Miss, please, close your mouth, you wouldn't want flies in there, wouldn't you?" And I did as I was told, full of shame and trying to understand the whole situation, trying to find my lost voice and words, and suddenly they appear.

"Who… Who are you? What are you doing in my room? How did you break into my house? What have you done? What are you going to do with me?" so many questions, so many doubts, so many things that were absolutely wrong, and there I was, unable to move, run, or call the police. He didn't flinch a bit with my inquiries; on the contrary, he kept doing what he was doing: he was serving tea, slicing fruit and coming to me with such a mastery that was unbelievable.

"My lady, here is your tea. For today I thought to prepare linden tea, it will help you calm your nerves, and for eating, French toast with scramble eggs, bacon and fresh fruits" he said solemnly and proudly looking at me.

"I don´t… I don´t drink tea" What the hell was going on with me? I should have think run Sheena run, but that was surprisingly out of the question, and I was there saying _no stranger man, I don't have tea, thanks anyway_.

"Tell me once and for all who are you" I asked again, more tired than scared.

"Don´t you drink tea? In this days, you people don't drink tea anymore?" the questions came out more to himself than for me and somehow he looked annoyed and disappointed.

"I rather prefer coffee. Many people does" I said and when I was ready to keep on pushing with my question, he left the room in a flash and turned back with a cup of fresh, hot and strong coffee in hands.

"Now my lady, I really think you should eat something. You lost too much weight and you look starving" and something caught my attention: at the same time he said the word starving, he licked his lower lip. I stood still right there, frozen. It was subtle, almost as if it didn´t exist, but I know what I saw, I think. I was losing my mind, but I let go the strange sensation, and I eyed suspiciously the cup and the food. It was true, I was hungry as I've never been in month and the coffee smell was wonderful, but what if it was poisoned?

"It´s not poison miss, such a waste if it were…" the words were hanging in the air, and he seemed to be reading my mind, and so I gave up. It was exquisite, the hot beverage, the food, the fruits, everything, I lustfully ate and he lustfully watched me doing it. After I finished the best breakfast ever, I decided that was enough, he would answer me sooner or later.

"Now…"I started talking again trying to sound calm and patient "who are you? I need an answer".

"I´m your butler" and he bowed.

"My what?" I almost screamed, but regaining my control again I continued "I don't have a butler, I never did. Did my mother hire you? Where is she? Is she downstairs? I´m so going to kill her" finally words out of my mouth running like a waterfall.

"Your mother has nothing to do with it. She is not here, and by the way she is travelling. Holidays I think she said" he answered calmly ready to go on "I´m your butler since the moment you invoked me".

"That I did what?" fear, confusion, anger, anxiety, floating through my body

"Oh yes, my lady" and he smiled. What was with that man? Couldn't he just stop smiling?

And suddenly there it was, my back was burning, fire coming from my body running through my spine. The ache and the heat were unbearable and I almost crumble from the bed to the floor but the arms of the so call butler caught me in the middle, putting me in front of a mirror. I turned my face to look at my back and there it was: a strange mark like a tattoo on my left shoulder blade. It was a black star surround it by a circle that made it look like a pentagram with strange writings glowing a feverish shape of purple, I was so scared, trembling

"What the hell…" I said between tears as the pain was almost killing me

"Oh yes my lady, you´ll see…" the butler start saying while he removed his left glove with his teeth "I´m not a common butler, I´m just one hell of one" his nails were black, and he had the infamous mark too, but he wasn´t in pain. He was enjoying this. His eyes where purple, where did that lovely shade of crimson brown go? And suddenly as it came it gone. The black butler walked me to my bed once again and I sat there looking to the floor, and like in a weird acceptance I spoke again.

"Tell me. What´s going on? What´s your name?" and I looked him into his eyes and they were normal again. God, I said normal.

"My my…" he sounded annoyed. "Seems I need to remind you everything" I pouted and he chuckled. His voice was impressive and his attitude strange. He was warm, self-controlled, kind, and polite, almost annoying. He spoke in the most perfect words and he seemed absolutely sure of himself. Quickly he resume the whole story, the way that I invoked him and I couldn´t believe myself. I, a catholic girl selling her soul to a demon just for the exchange of happiness. What kind of happiness was that if I have to give up my life and soul in the hands of the devil? I tried to argue and protest but it was useless. Once the contract is accepted, no matter how ridiculous the task was, is unbreakable. No turning back, no regrets, till the very end. Me and the demon, till death do as apart. The image of Matt crossed my mind, that bastard ruin my life once again, Oh, how much I hate him then, even if somehow he was the love of my life. I shook violently and finally I started to accept the facts. The demon was carefully watching me, full of expectations, his eyes where there piercing through my head charming me as I´ve never thought.

"What´s your name demon?" he looked happy with my question, as expecting it.

"That depends on you my lady"

"You don´t have a name? This was going nowhere.

"You are my master, miss, you have to name me".

"Uhh… let me think…" I couldn´t come up with a name, besides, what kind of name you give to a demon? "Did you have any other name before? Other masters? Are you new in the business?" He laughed, for real this time, a true laugh.

"No. I´m not new in the business as you like to call it. Yes, I did have a master before… The last one…" and sad shadow crossed his fair face; it was quick, and then again the smile. "The last one called me Sebastian Michaelis"

"Sebastian… Sebastian Michaelis…" I said to myself. I frown and then looked at his face. "I´m not going to overthink this. Your name will still be Sebastian, it´s exactly the same if at last you are only going to eat my soul" I thought I sounded so cold, so in control, but of course, I didn´t and he knew it. He winked and vowed.

"Yes my lady"

He offered me some more coffee and I said yes. I couldn't stop looking at him. He was graceful, elegant, and soft, he looked like a skill dancer. I repeated his name a few more times just for myself, his name was perfect. Just like him. That old master really knew what he was doing.

"Well Sebastian…" I started after a second cup of coffee and somehow a Little bit more relaxed. "How does the contract work?"

"Finally, it was about time you ask miss. You asked to forget your old love and be happy again. I must obey and fulfill all your orders and wishes. I am obliged to reach your expectations and satisfied your desires, once solved, I will be able to take your soul" his face changed, now it was somber, a sinister smile replaced the polite one, his teeth were almost like fangs and all of his expressions were showing hanger and lust. Was this one the real face of the demon? I was scared and he noted it. He changed again and he continued talking in a much more light tone. "I have to admit that at first I thought your request was rather unique. Quite different for the rest petitions I used to attend, but it isn´t less interesting right? I find it tempting and difficult to resist, and even if maybe it turns out a bit hard to fulfill, it´s going to be much more fun, isn't it? He was enjoying this, dammed demon.

I gulped. There was no way I was going to answer that, so I changed slightly the topic "So Sebastian? Why a butler? Are you going to work for me? Am I going to see you around here all the time? Do you have your own home?"

"Miss, I´m going to be your Butler, I will work for you and I´m going to be around all the time. I´m going to be your faithful servant always by your side, till the very end. You only have to order me whatever you want and I will grant it you everything" He said solemnly, he was such a Shakespearean guy.

"¿Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want" he looked anxious, enough talking for him he was so ready for this, and I was so not. He was going to be my doomed but maybe just maybe he was my salvation.

"Well miss… which one is your first order?"

"Uhmmm… Sebastian… I order you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Fuc*** Dammed Mistake**

 _ **I swear I do not own Kuroshitsuji´s Characters.**_

 **Chapter 3: He´s got the look.**

During the next days, I tried to get used to the idea of having a contract with a demon, selling my soul to him and the fact that he was my butler and he was at my full and complete orders, so as you can imagine, it wasn´t an easy task. What would I order to him? Just imagine, me a common girl thinking in orders to be fulfilled by a demon. I know, I sound to repetitive, but how in hell was I going to come to terms with my new life? Cause let me tell you, it wasn't just de devilish thing; it was also the problem of having a servant. I never had one before, so it was unknown territory for me in every aspect of this crazy situation. I´ve never knew somebody who has deals with the devil, so I couldn't ask anybody about what to do, but I thought I knew better then, and went straight to the sources: the very same Sebastian Michaelis and what did I find? Nothing. The bastard told me nothing, at least nothing too useful to me, true that he gave me a few glimpses of his old jobs, mere little details of his contracts a nothing too much illuminating: some murders here, some deaths there, revenge and nothing more. They were all scaring things, but nothing to help my situation, so I started giving my firsts lame orders. I order to have ice-cream really late at night, strange food that I merely touch and some others domestic thing without any importance. I could tell by his face that he was quite annoyed and bored, but this contract was a thing of two and as in the same way I agreed with all the conditions he had done it too, so no turning back there.

So after a few days we were there, both of us don't knowing what to really do, and the storm came in a rather strange way. In a way I could never have thought and it was awful. I remember quite well, asking him to change his clothe, that old black suit was so old fashioned that didn´t fit in this place anymore. It´s not like I know too many butlers but I guess none of them looks like they are straight out a Poe´s story, I mean, what could people think if they ever saw us on the streets? No, it wasn´t right, and that was exactly my point and Sebastian wasn´t getting it. He was too comfortable, proud and too used to his attired which means that my suggestions were out of the question. I didn´t have much option than to order him to change his style while I offered him some old clothes of my ex-boyfriend left at home months ago. It wasn´t to be his permanent look, I´m not a sick person, but that didn't justify what he did then.

Sebastian took the garments from my hands and with a clear disgusted frown he tossed them straight into the fireplace. They started to burn immediately and became ashes in mere seconds. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing and heavy tears started falling from my face like a wild river

"What the hell are you doing demon? Who told you to do that? You fucking bastard…" I wasn't able to shut up. Those clothes were mine. My memories, my past, and I still wanted them in my future, Sebastian didn´t have the rights to take all of that out of me. All what I could feel right there was hate. Hate for the demon, hate for Matt, hate for myself, and I wasn't ready to let go, not even a simple symbol as an old shirt. Sebastian turned on his heels, and walked to me, never speaking, only seriously watching me. I raised my head and we locked our eyes, if looks could kill, any other person could be death by now, but no Sebastian. Stoically, the demon took my face in his hands, and with his gently thumbs, cleaned the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. It was supposed to be a soothing gesture, but it didn´t work like that. A burning fury started building inside me and was menacing to explode, he was still looking at me and I swear deep inside he was mocking me, he was enjoying this. I shacked unwillingly and started punching his chest, oh how was he laughing at me. Suddenly he grabbed me hard from my arms forcing me to stop.

"My my, miss. Could you stop this little act of yours?" Sebastian said with a soft smile, calm as ever, and there I realized I couldn't face him, I couldn't fight him, nor win. I crushed myself into his chest and I cried again and again and again. "My lady, I´m just trying to fulfill the contract, and those clothes…" he said disgusted, "those clothes were noisome" and somehow I started laughing. I don´t know why or how but I was just there laughing like an idiot and a mad woman, meanwhile Sebastian took me in his arm like a bride and we went upstairs to my room. After tucking me in my bed he stood there by myside holding my hand. I didn't want him to go, no matter if he wasn't there for real, even if it was all part of his plan to get my soul, even if I was his pray. I don´t how long took me to fall asleep but I remember that in that very moment I understood: if I wanted to recover my happiness, no matter the loss of my soul, and if I wanted to forget the pain and the hurting feelings, then this one was my new life. I had to let my past go, and start living my present no matter how short it would be.

I don't know what time was when I woke up. Sebastian wasn´t there, surely, he was already tired of me and my childish outburst from the morning and the embarrassment filled my body. God, I was starting to feel so small and idiot and I was sure I was the most irritating of his masters: I didn't have a plan, I wasn´t seeking revenge, I was not a Machiavellian mind, I was nothing. If you find my self-esteem please turn it back. I was ready to jump out of the bed to face Sebastian once more, I had to let him know that I wasn't a little girl, a stubborn child that only have tears to offer and that after all I was his master, well, kind of.

I met Sebastian in the middle of the stairs; surely he was coming for me, he seems pleased to see me up and hi smile once more. I peered over his shoulder and saw that the house was absolutely clean and tidy; obviously he had to do something with his time while I was sleeping and I was glad. Everything looked fantastic. A sweet and lovely smell was coming from the kitchen, this demon was fattening me like and animal whose destiny is to end his days as a Christmas dinner.

"My lady, I think you rest too much already, and the lunch is almost ready, for today I plan serving…" he talked to me cool as ever. I crossed my arms and observed him from head to toe; he was still wearing his black butler suit, with his white gloves on and pocket watch in his hand.

"Sebastian" I started in a much better mood trying not to sound too annoyed about the whole garments issues and his plan to make me look like a pink talking pig. I had another idea in mind: it came to me right there where I was standing and it struck me like a lightning. I took his hand and started walking downstairs with the confused Sebastian behind me. "Do you know how to drive a car?" I asked him pleased with the oncoming events, the fact that I was a condemned soul didn´t mean that I was supposed to spend my time left alive sank in misery.

"Not yet my lady, but what would a butler be if he couldn't learn to do such a thing" he stated as I tossed him the car keys, watching him do something new out of the blue, was going to be funny and interesting. After a few failure attempts Sebastian was already driving like a professional, it was funny, yes, but what took me years of learning and practising, he mastered it in just fifteen minutes, yeah, he was one hell of a man.

We arrived at the mall and I quickly explained de demon what was what we were doing there. This time, he couldn't say no. I gave him an order and it was going to be obeyed, of course he was annoyed, but he didn´t complained. It was a lost battle, and I was pleased. Truth to be told, I could much prefer that he did as I said without an order, but right there, that was all we had. As you can imagine, we were there to buy clothes, a whole new style for the good old butler: I suggested jeans, modern skinny trousers, joggers or even cargo trousers, but nothing, he hated all of them. The same he did with shirts, polos, t-shirts, or sweaters. This was so exhausting and I gave up; I went for coffee, and ordered Sebastian to meet me again at the parking in an hour with at least three new outfits, he only said understood.

We finally met by the car and he was carrying three designers bag and suddenly I remembered I didn´t give the demon money, less to say for buying designers clothes but I didn´t ask, I guess I didn't want to know the details. We were ready to go back home. During the drive we didn´t talk, we were both in silence, Sebastian looking straight to the front and I trying not to look at him which was really difficult. His black hair, his pale skin, his long gloved fingers, he was perfection, all my tries were in vain, I was looking at him, and suddenly I started to think what was going on in his mind. Was he bored? Was he amused by my innocent requests? Was he even happy to be here? Did he have somebody down there in hell waiting for him to come back? He was a mystery, my mystery now.

"Oh my…" Sebastian said, without taking his eyes from the road, he didn´t need to look at me to be really looking at me

"What?" I asked

"You are smiling miss, is something entertaining happening in that mind of yours?" he was right, I was smiling, a small genuine smile was on my lips and I realized that I didn´t remembered when was the last time that I have that gesture in my face.

"Nothing to amuse you demon" I replied in a light tone "I´m hungry, that's all" I closed the subject.

"Ok my lady, the dinner will be ready as soon as we arrived" he said focusing on the drive again "and miss"

"Yes?"

"You are blushing" he finished with a soft chuckle. Dammed him, he always has to have the last word.

* * *

If you are there, enjoying this, you know what you have to do.

More coming soon

Owl´s


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fuc*** Dammed Mistake**

 _ **I don´t own Kuroshitsuji´s characters,**_

 _ **Let´s Have Kiki, belongs to Scissor Sisters, not me, at all, I swear.**_

 **Chapter 4: Let`s Have a KiKi**

Saturday, Oh God blesses Saturdays. The room was still dark, the curtains were still closed and the bed felt wonderful under me: soft, warm, fantastic comfortable. I love Saturdays, it´s like if the world around you stop turning and you have the whole time to waste without thinking in a tomorrow and of course there is also the chance to go on sleeping until unimaginable hours without guilt or remorse, I'm not a teenager anymore, but I do love to sleep more than usual sometimes, so as you can see Saturdays are sacred; although it seemed that somebody had other plans down stairs, the hell was unleashing in my kitchen and the only responsible was the very same Sebastian. In the few days we spent together I learned that every one of his actions were deliberated and on purpose, this ones were not the exception. You see, if the demon doesn't want to be heard, seen or noticed, be sure that he knows how to get away with the crime, so this morning, something had to be going around his mind, or he was just bored and out of his schedule. Did I tell you that he is all the time carrying that old pocket watch with him? He is so annoying, cute, but annoying. Oh come on Sheena, now you are smiling.

The noise was enough so I jumped of the bed and decided to start the day, a bit sooner than what I originally thought but there was no choice. I found him in the kitchen preparing breakfast and as usual everything smelled wonderful, I was happy to find that the coffee was already on the table, fresh and strong, I reluctantly made him understand that I wasn´t a tea person and he whispered that the next time he was going to look for a less stubborn master, and even if that little comment peaked my interest I left the matter hung in the air.

"You should have waited until I wake you up, miss. The breakfast is not ready yet" he stated solemnly from behind the counter, while I was already sitting there with an eye on the newspaper.

"It wasn´t necessary Sebastian, with all that noise you could have woken up the dead" I said without looking at him, something in the travelling section in the paper caught my attention and I started thinking in my mother "Do you have news from mom, Sebastian? Did she call or something?"

"My lady, even if I´m a demon, resurrection is not my business" he answered casually setting all the food on the table. "And about your mother, she called this morning to say she was ok". I looked at him for the first time, how was it possible that he didn´t tell me anything about mom. I was worried, and somehow I was suspecting that he had something to do with this suddenly holidays of her.

"And why haven't you told me that she called?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him questionably

"Well miss, you were still asleep, and your mother asked not to bother you. She said she is ok, and doesn't know when is coming back. Apparently, India has too much to offer".

"India?" I asked incredulous, "My mom is in India?"

"I believe so, yes" he said nodding.

"And you have nothing to do with this, right?" I asked again eyeing him suspiciously and he just smiled showing me the food on the counter. I sighed and once more I left another subject go. "You don't have to prepare so much food, you know? It´s such a waste"

"Understood" he simply said and stood there in front of me just waiting.

"What?" I spoke again looking over the cup of coffee.

"If it´s ok with you, I would like to know if a fulfilled your order correctly"

"What ord…" and for the first time in the morning I really looked at him. There he was in his new outfit. It wasn't the skinny jeans, or regular trousers I could thought, neither were a black t-shirt or a polo matching the jeans. No, he was once more clad in black, but with the most fine and elegant suit I´ve ever seen. It was modern, yet classic. The shiny shoes, the strait black trousers, the white shirt, the slim black tie, and the jacket. Sebastian was the incarnation of perfection. His slender waist, his well-shaped back… he was a model demon and my mouth dropped once more.

"What have I told you about flies My Lady? Sebastian asked so satisfied with himself that he was about to explode of pride. I closed my mouth and coughed to clear my thoughts "Now, did I accomplish the task?" he asked turning in front of me so I can appreciate the whole picture.

"You left the gloves" was all I managed to say, I was impressed. The fact that I was still suffering of a broken heart didn´t mean that I was blind to that serpent charms.

"It was necessary" yeah, fool me, the gloves were absolutely necessary. "I think this is the formal ways on these days, right?" he finally said.

"Yeah, it´s fine Sebastian" I conclude, "Though you look like a bodyguard, I don't know what people may think in the streets" he pouted a bit and I was kind of satisfied. I wasn´t going to admit that I liked what I was seeing "I guess you can always remove that tie" I finished living the kitchen while I heard him chuckle.

The afternoon came quickly and found me in the library working. I had classes to organized and students to attend, otherwise I was going to lost them and the whole work of my life since I left college was going to be for nothing, however it seemed like I couldn't get concentrated. Every time I picked a book, my mind drifted away in the strangest paths. The radio was playing an old song and Sebastian was around cleaning over and over again what was already clean, I watch him come and go so gracefully that was hypnotizing. He always seems to be dancing around, almost floating. He was there and wanted to been noticed by me, I guess it was part of his plan and he was winning, a kind of slumber felt over me and suddenly I was somewhere else, it was so strange.

The sound of the telephone took me out of my entrance and I found myself in the reality observing Hieronymus Bosch´s The Garden of Earthly Delights, were Eden and Hell was all mixed up just like my life.

"Miss, your friend Marie is on the phone, would you like to answer her?" Sebastian asked politely as a good butler.

"Yes, thank you Sebastian" I said after taking a deep breath. It has been month since I last spoke with my best friend, she always have been there for me, and had made the impossible for cheer me up in my darkest hours but I reject her. In the last few weeks I decided to disappear from her sight, and thought that by then she was already too pissed off to talk to me again, and somehow I was happy with that. I was so angry with myself and my situation that I tried to punish everyone around me for my suffering, but right then, it was time to grow up, and accept the consequences for my childish behaviour, so after a few seconds I was ready to hear all of Marie´s reproaches.

"Hello Marie, How are you?" I simply said

"Oh God, girl, finally I can talk to you, geez… How are you?" her tone was friendly, funny and refreshing

"I´ve been busy, sorry" me, on the other hand, was distant, sombre, tired.

"Oh Sheena, come on! Stop sounding like if you are dying" Marie, always so cheerful. "I have a proposal to you" here we go, her proposal were always kind of scaring "are you there"?

"I am listening" I sighed.

"Well, this is going to be epic… There´s this party tonight, and you know I can´t go alone, and it´s the perfect time for you to come out and start having a bit of fun and stop feeling miserable" Hey! I was not miserable I was just… ok maybe I was a little miserable "Sheena, are you there?"

I was in complete silence, I didn´t feel like going out, not just yet. I was a mess, and I was sure I was going to fuck up her night. I was terrible company then and I was afraid.

"Marie, I don't know, I´m not ready yet"

"Oh Sheena don't say no, please" she was so insistent.

Sebastian was still around and while I was trying to come up with more excuses I swear I heard him singing

Let's have a kiki

I wanna have a kiki

Lock the doors tight

Let's have kiki

(Motherfucker)

I'm gonna let you have it

Let's have a kiki

I wanna have a kiki

Dive, turn, work

Let's have a kiki

We're gonna serve

And work and turn and h-h-hone

What the hell was a Kiki, and was it really Sebastian or just the radio.

"Come on Sheena, say yes" Marie was still persistent on the phone and I was losing my mind between her voice and Sebastian's voice, or the radio´s voice.

A kiki is a party

For calming all your nerves

We're spilling tea and dishing just desserts one may deserve

And though the sun is rising

Few may choose to leave

So shade that lid

And we'll all bid

Adieu to your ennui

Oh god I was so confused…

Oh what a wonderful kiki

This kiki is marvelous

(Work it, girl)

Ewww, you know girl we were

Sitting back here just having our own kiki

"OK!" I almost scream. I needed the music to stop, the radio or the demon to shut up, and Marie to stop pushing. My head was killing me, and I was felling nauseous "Ok, I´ll go. Let´s go to this party".

"Perfect! I´ll be at your home at eleven, bye love" and just like that she hung up, and the silence came back.

Sebastian was there looking innocent with an amused look on his face when I plopped down on the coach massaging my temples

"What have I done Sebastian?" I asked almost crying

"Apparently, you decided to go to a party" he said casually.

"Don´t play innocent with me, ok? I don't know how, but this is your plan, I'm sure" I assured him with my eyes closed.

"You are putting too many expectations in my actions, miss" he answered putting his hands on my shoulders, and that was the first time he touched me in such a friendly way that it felt reassuring.

"Yeah, maybe you are right" I said tired getting on my feet "I need a nap, see you later demon".

It was about eight pm when I woke up again and I was feeling so much better that my mood seemed absolutely different from the last one, I went down stairs and what I found was absolutely endearing: Sebastian discovered the television. Yes, he must be a demon, but the fact that he had found something new in this world was cute. It was simple, but he was becoming a modern day demon. Almost a boy, with a curious look on his young face, and I wonder how old could he really be.

I sat next to him on the couch and lift my legs bringing them closer to me "So, what are we watching?" I asked casually

"A documentary about cats" he was such a child sometimes.

"Cats?"

"Yes, cats" was he offended by my question? "Don´t tell me you don't like them miss" he was like disappointed

"Oh no! I like cats, do you dislike them?" this was a crazy conversation.

"Of course not!" he said "I like cats, in fact I think they are wonderful, independent, clever, mysterious little creatures" Ok, my butler had a crush on cats, and why not, he is a demon, zoophile was a possibility after all, and he noted my assumptions "Oh no miss, don't look at me like that, it´s not that kind of attraction" he finished almost ashamed.

"It´s ok Sebastian, maybe someday we can have one" and he was in pure ecstasy, his smile was wide and sincere and I loved to see a sign of humanity in his face. We spend an hour watching the documentary, and Sebastian seemed to never get bored of it, on the other hand, I can´t say the same about me. So by the end of it, I was about to fall sleep again when Sebastian turned off the telly and spoke directly to me about something else than cats.

"Well miss, what are you going to wear tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes, the party, your friend is coming here to pick you up and it seems you forgot about it" he stated looking at his pocket watch. He was right, I totally forgot about Marie, about the party, about everything.

"Oh god! Sebastian, you have to help me" I said standing up like a flash. "Come on, let´s go" The demon stood there looking at me "To my room you fool, now!" and he smile at the invitation.

"Yes my lady"


End file.
